The Christmas Mystery
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Shounen ai / Slash. The Shohoku Team celebrates Christmas when a theft occurs. What is stolen? And how? Most of all, who? Told from Mitsui's POV. Not really for Haruko fans though...
1. How It All Begin

**Title:** The Christmas Mystery  
**Chapter:** 1/3  
**Genre:** Shounen ai aka slash, Mystery, General; told from Mitsui Hisashi's POV  
**Warning:** Mild OOC, a number of grammatical errors, (possibly) a lousy plot, sappiness  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Takehiko Inoue, not Hikaru R. Kudou.  
  
Author's Notes: Before reading this fic, answer these questions honestly:  
1. Do you know what shounen ai / slash means?  
2. Are you aware that this fic has shounen ai / slash?  
3. Are you OK with shounen ai / slash?  
  
If you answered "No" to any of the question, for goodness' sake click on the Back button right away and just forget about this fic. Chances are you won't like what you'll be reading. Moreover, I cannot tolerate flames.  
On the other hand, if you're comfortable with such, I implore you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

**{Part One}**

"No, no, no, that's not how you do it," he tells me as he shakes his head.  
          Gripping my pen tightly, I grit my teeth in frustration. Suppressing my irritation in vain, I slam my chemistry book brutally. "Let's just face it, Min-kun, I'm hopeless! I can never understand all these complicated theories, formulas and some other bunch of craps related to chemistry!"  
          My boyfriend smiles at me nonchalantly. His expression is calm and encouraging, and he reopens my book for the-what, fifteenth time?  
          "Don't say that, Hisashi," says he kindly, "We can do this. Let's do this again, slowly this time."  
          I fiddle with my calculator. "I'm sorry, Min-kun."  
          Surprised, he replies, "Why? Whatever for?"  
          "Tomorrow's Christmas, and yet you're stuck here teaching me chemistry. You could be doing some last-minute shopping if you're not here with me."  
          Min-kun removes his glasses and rests it on the table. He watches me intently with his friendly, clear as crystal orbs. "I assure you, Hisashi, being there for my boyfriend is by far more important than any shopping."  
          I am touched. "And another thing—"  
          "Yes?"  
          "I truly appreciate you coming over to my place to teach me. I know it must be really trying - plus irritating - to coach an idiot like me."  
          He frowns in disagreement, "You're not stupid, Hisashi, nobody is. You just don't have a strong foundation on—"  
          "I paid attention in class! Why is it I still can't figure what Akechi-sensei was saying in front of the class?"  
          "I think it's best if we take a break for a minute. Let's talk about something else, shall we? Something that has no connection with chemistry."  
          I have to hand it to him. He really knows how to make me feel better. I have to be the luckiest person on earth to have him as my soul mate.  
          "OK. So you'll be going to Akagi's Christmas party tomorrow night?" I ask.  
          Min-kun nods. "And you?"  
          Damn. Goodbye, Christmas candlelight dinner with Min-kun. "Yeah, I'll be there."  
          He cannot miss the mild grief in my tone. "Anything wrong?"  
          "No…Yes." The truth has to come out—it's now or never. I cannot bear hiding my discomfort any second longer. "We'll still be together, right? Even after you leave school?"  
          "Oh, so that's why you're gloomy nowadays. At last I know what has been disturbing you."  
          For sure I am troubled. Knowing I am to stay for another year in Shohoku High School whereas Min-kun and the rest of my batch are entering university.  
          Oh, yeah. I have every reason to be depressed.  
          "You haven't answered my question," I remind him.  
          "You can have my word for it, Hisashi. I won't let our relationship come to an end. Ever."  
          I blame my stupidity for not being able to finish school, hence not able to be admitted in any university.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
          I ring the doorbell. The front door opens, and a woman appears. Min- kun's mother. I put on my most appealing smile.  
          "Oh, hello, Hisashi-kun!" She beckons me to enter. "Kiminobu is still getting ready. Take a seat while waiting for him, won't you?"  
          "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kogure!" I take out a small wrapped box from my pocket and hand it to her. "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."  
          "You shouldn't have. I can't accept it. It's too kind of you!" She refuses amiably.  
          I force her to take it-politely, of course. At that moment my Min-kun descends the staircase.  
          "Merry Christmas, Hisashi!" he wishes me, his hand gripping mine warmly.  
          "Merry Christmas to you too, Min-kun." I kiss him lightly on his forehead. "So where's my present?"  
          Min-kun titters. "You'll have to wait. You're opening it at Akagi's, along with the rest."  
          I pout comically, and he merely chuckles in response. We say good night to his mother, promising we will be home before half past ten. Soon we are on our way to Akagi's Christmas party.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
          We arrive at Akagi's house at eight-thirty. We meet Sakuragi at the gate.  
          "Merry Christmas! Megane-kun! Mitchy!" With a delighted grin he greets us.  
          "How's your back?" asks Min-kun.  
          Sakuragi got injured in a game against Sannoh and he was discharged from hospital about a week ago after undergoing several series of treatments. His injury does not change his jubilant attitude in the least.Which is a good thing.  
          "A mere injury can never harm the genius!" He laughs exuberantly.  
          Then again, maybe not.  
          His laughter is ceased by a monotone "Do'aho."  
          "Teme!"  
          I am somewhat obliged to Rukawa for stopping Sakuragi's loud guffaw. I owe that guy my life (and Min-kun's as well) for saving us from utter embarrassment. Sakuragi's cackles had attracted the passer-by's curious stares like bees were to honey.  
          "Merry Christmas, Rukawa," I say. "Thank you for rescuing our ears, by the way. It's a lucky thing you showed up before my eardrums explode."  
          "Merry Christmas," Rukawa acknowledges. He stiffens a yawn.  
          Sakuragi snorts. "Stupid fox who only sleeps."  
          "A do'aho who doesn't know anything."  
          The retort is almost like a bell, a signal for the two of them to start wrestling there and then.  
          Min-kun endeavours to stop them. "Rukawa...Sakuragi…let's not kill each other...it's Christmas…"  
          I have to smile in amusement. I tug his arm. "I have a better idea. Why don't we just let them be?"  
          "But they—"  
          I wave my hand. "Just let Akagi handle these two. Speaking of the devil, here's the very man himself."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
          "This is the last time any of you are stepping a foot into my house!" bellows Akagi in reproach. The gorilla in him is revealed.  
          Sakuragi mumbles something inaudible. He grimaces as he feels the huge protuberance on his head. What of Rukawa, you ask? He is too busy sleeping-even with that similar lump.  
          "It's a good thing my parents are away. You're humiliating me and my entire family, do you know that?" resumes Akagi. "But you two are too dumb to understand anything."  
          "Gori!"  
          One lump plus one equals two lumps. Rukawa gets his share also, since Akagi noted Rukawa was asleep.  
          "Oniichan," says Akagi's sister, trying to sort out the situation. ""It's Christmas—we should start the party. Everybody's here." She smiles at Akagi.  
          "Yeah, Akagi," I speak. "You don't want to ruin your Christmas, do you? Where's your Christmas spirit?"  
          Akagi glares at me hotly, but I ignore it.  
          Miyagi is too engrossed, too mesmerized by Ayako's beauty that his eyes are on her the around the clock. Ayako flinches every time Miyagi worships her immeasurable charms.  
          I cannot decide whether to laugh or to puke. In the end I choose neither, for I busy myself with Min-kun.  
          Generally we simply chat gaily, eat to our hearts' content and drink heartily. For some unknown reason, Rukawa and Sakuragi are fighting more often than ever.  
          "Oi! That's my fork!"  
          "So?"  
          "Give it back!"  
          Rukawa stuffs a napkin into the redhead's mouth.  
          Akagi gives up. As long as the duo do not break anything—save, perhaps, each other's bones—Akagi has no intention of wasting his time and breath berating them.  
          "Ayako-san, that's a lovely bracelet!" exclaims Haruko as she scans Ayako's wristlet. The gems sparkle with every colour of the rainbow, making the bearer look glamorous—or as Miyagi has put it, "A goddess of beauty."  
          "That day I saw a magnificent necklace," Haruko tells the older girl. "It's really cute; White gold, a pink stone on its pendant. It's a sad thing my parents said no."  
          "Try going there again with tem, and beg them profusely for it," suggests Ayako. "Tell them you're willing to pay for it."  
          Haruko's eyes glint with excitement. "Great idea! Thank you very much, Ayako-san!"  
          "Hey, Miyagi, you OK?" I ask, waving a hand in front of the shorter boy's face.  
          He stares directly in Ayako's direction. When my hand pauses, blocking his view, he pushes my hand away.  
          Shaking my head in defeat, my eyes meet that of Min-kun's. He shrugs with a smile.  
          "Everyone! Let's open our presents now!" announces Haruko eagerly. "It's about time! Sakuragi-kun, why don't you sit here? Oh, Miyagi-san, I'm sure Ayako-san won't mind sitting next to you! Mitsui-sempai, you and Kogure-sempai won't sit with anyone else, will you? Ah, Rukawa-kun." She giggles.  
          We sit and make ourselves comfortable on the sofas.  
          "Haruko, it's kind of windy outside," says Akagi. "Why don't you shut the window?"  
          Haruko glimpses at the window on her right, then to Akagi who was on her left. She smiles as answers. "It's very cooling, 'niichan, so I was thinking of leaving them open."  
          Shrugging, "Suit yourself."  
          "Go sit elsewhere," Sakuragi tells Rukawa, They are sharing a two-seat settee, much to Sakuragi's dislike.  
          "Go to hell," retorts Rukawa coldly.  
          "Come on you two…we've had enough fighting of fighting for one night," Min-kun says with a tired smile.  
          "Not me," both of them answer at once.  
          Min-kun sweat-drops, a nervous smile on his face.  
          "Mitsui-sempai, why don't you start?" offers Haruko, eyeing me.  
          I grin. Hey, it's fine with me. I produce a present from my breast pocket. Smiling at Min-kun, I open his hands and place it gently on his palms. He blushes instantaneously.  
          We made no secret of our relationship, so it is natural all of them smile knowingly—except perhaps Akagi. He claimed once he was never into "sentimental stuff". Yes, those were his exact words.  
          "Merry Christmas, love," I whisper, kissing his lips. I think Akagi must have clasped his hands over his sister's eyes or something.  
          Min-kun blushes harder after I pull away. His trembling hands cover his mouth, attempting to hide his crimson face.  
          "Open it, sempai!" urges Ayako.  
          Min-kun opens his gift, unsealing the tape and unfolding the wrapper on his lap, an excuse to bow his head. Underneath the wrapper is a black box. He detached the cover, and he gasps.  
          "What is it?" asks Sakuragi, eager.  
          "A leather wallet! It must've cost you a fortune!" He looks guiltily at me. "It's branded, and imported.I."  
          I interrupt his speech with another expert kiss. Then I shake my head. "I hope you like it."  
          "Hisashi..."  
          "So, Kogure-sempai, what do you have in store for Mitsui-sempai?" asks Ayako, twinkling first at Min-kun and secondly at me.  
          Min-kun pushes the Christmas present he had readied for me. He gives me a nod, permitting me to unwrap it.  
          And there it is; The latest walkman model with built-in mp3 player.  
          "Min-kun! It's exactly what I need!" I throw and arm around my boyfriend.  
          "Well, I saw how worn-out your current Walkman is, and I noticed it is not functioning properly. So I thought—"  
          "Aw, Min-kun…"  
          Akagi clears his throat. "Moving on! Miyagi?"  
          "Ah, yes!" Miyagi holds his gift in front of the manageress. "For you, Aya-chan. Merry Christmas."  
          Ayako inhales sharply when she sees what is inside the box. She pulls the content out of the packaging, revealing what it is. Two miniature swans, made of crystal. The ornament reflects light, and Ayako is completely moved.  
          "Aya-chan, I know you're tired of listening my saying the same thing over and over again, but I really love you."  
          "Ryota, I…"  
          I can hazard a guess on what Miyagi is thinking. _Is she going to reject me?_  
          But what Ayako does is surprising. She leans forward, closer to Miyagi and kisses him—exactly on his lips.  
          "Yeah! Congratulations, you two!" I whistle.  
          "Ryochin! You lucky guy!" Sakuragi laughs.  
          "Ayako-sempai, I'm happy for you!" joins in Haruko.  
          Needless to say, right after the long kiss ends Miyagi collapses.  
          "Now he can't open my present for him," says Ayako lightly. She places her gift on Miyagi's chest. "We'll have to wait until he recovers."  
          "Hopefully it won't take long," remarks Min-kun.  
          Laughing, I reply, "I doubt that!"  
          "So, I believe it's my turn now?" Akagi gets up from his seat and walks to one end of the room. He opens a drawer, takes a present out and gives it to Haruko.  
          "Oniichan."  
          Akagi nods in comprehension. Haruko tears the wrapping slowly but eagerly, and when she uncovers the box, her eyes were dancing genially.  
          "Oniichan!" exclaims she. We have yet to see what is her present. She holds necklace up for everyone to see, a very beautiful one, in fact. "Isn't this—the very necklace I wanted so badly?"  
          "Yes it is. I persuaded 'kaa-san and 'tou-san."  
          "Thank you so much! You're the best!" She almost jumps her seat as she flings her arms around Akagi.  
          And he said he is not into sentimental stuff.  
          Akagi coughs deliberately, but I can see his mouth forming a tiny smile. He is pleased, definitely. Haruko releases him and puts the jewelry back into its case. She continues to watch it adoringly.  
          Out of the blue everything is in pitch darkness. All of us gasp in surprise.  
          "Blackout?" says Ayako. "What happened?"  
          "A blown fuse?" suggests Min-kun. I can feel his hands grasping both of mine. "Maybe the lights will be restored in a few seconds."  
          "You want to check it out?" I ask out loud.  
          "I'll do it," volunteers Akagi.  
          In a split second the lights return. Akagi, who has stood up, sits and grunts.  
          Ayako hears a groan coming from her left. "Welcome back, Ryota." She smiles teasingly.  
          "OH!" Haruko's cry apprehends our attention. Her face is pale, her hands shivering. She points a finger at her jewelry case. "My necklace—it's gone!"

**{End of Part One}**

More Author's Notes: I'm supposed to be taking a break for writing—oh well.  
Pardon my grammatical mistakes. I got the idea and wrote this fic when I was half-asleep. My first mystery fic, so for God's sake be gentle. I want to know what you think of this story, so...Leave me a review, onegai?


	2. Tracking the Clues

**Title:** The Christmas Mystery  
**Chapter: **2/3  
**Genre: **Shounen ai / Slash, Mystery, General, Mitsui's POV  
**Warning**: Mild OOC, mild sap, (not too) lousy plot  
**DISCLAIMER: **SD is not mine.  
  
          **{Part Two}**  
  
          "OH! My necklace! It's gone!" She breaks down immediately. Her loud sobs is the only sound in the room.  
          The rest are speechless, each with his or her ghastly expression. Eyes are wide open, as if about to drop out from their sockets any minute now. One thing for sure, all of us are staring incredulously at the now empty box.  
          Miyagi's face is face, far whiter than a corpse's. Ayako's hand covers her mouth, which was wide open in shock. Sakuragi's jaw has literally slammed the floor. Rukawa looks like—Rukawa. Except maybe that pair of raised fox-like eyebrows hint his surprise—a little. Akagi is angry—his anger must have exceeded his astonishment. Min-kun's lips quiver, his glasses nearly slip from the bridge of his nose.  
          And me? Well, I can't really say, for I have no mirror with me at that time. But my face ought to have reflected one of the faces present—if not worse.  
          "Why? Why?" Haruko wails.  
          "I…I can't believe this…" comments Min-kun. His grasps tighten with such force I never knew he could muster. "A theft, right under our noses!"  
          "It fell somewhere," says Akagi. I sense he is trying to assure himself. "Let's look for it on the floor."  
          "No, nothing," says Sakuragi. "The floor is as clean as a whistle. There's nothing under the coffee table, either."  
          All of a sudden a bright idea presents itself to me. An ingenious plan only I can ever come up with.  
          If you're thinking I'm starting to sound like Sakuragi Hanamichi and his never-ending 'tensai' act, zip it. I never claimed to be one.  
          "It seems we have a mystery on our hands," I announce. I am surprised to hear the words as a calm remark. "Or should I say, on **my **hands."  
          They stare at me; I knew they would do just that. They have a very good reason to be afraid.  
          "What do you mean—**your **hands?" Miyagi points his index finger at me.  
          "Meaning, my dear boy, I'm going to solve the case of Haruko's disappeared necklace. And my aide, Kogure Kiminobu."  
          I hear loud choking sounds from Miyagi, Akagi and Sakuragi. It is obvious they are trying not to laugh at what I just said. Min-kun and Ayako merely goggle at me. They do not say anything, but just by looking at their eyes I can see doubt in them. Min-kun is surprised to hear my dragging him into my investigation, electing him as my companion-in-detection, I suppose. As you would have thought Rukawa is still himself. He rolls his eyes. Haruko is sobbing like there's no tomorrow.  
          "And before this case is solved, no one is allowed to leave the premise—not even to the lawn," I go on.  
          "Mitsui! Are you trying to pull our legs? This is serious matter!" demands Akagi.  
          I am enraged. "I know that! A theft is no joke, and the same goes to what I told you a moment ago!"  
          "But who knows?" chips in Sakuragi. "Maybe you're the culprit—you're trying to hide your tracks by playing detective."  
          "Stop accusing me without proof, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" My eyes only see red; I am blind with fury.  
          "Do'aho, shut up," Rukawa mutters loudly.  
          "Please don't fight! It's Christmas!" The ever-sensible Min-kun, my helper, reminds us. "It's bad enough to have a crime committed right here."  
          "Kogure-sempai's right," agrees Ayako. "We're all here when it occurred, so we can't accuse one another without thinking. All of us are under suspicions."  
          I throw a thankful glance at Min-kun as Ayako speaks. Even with those worried eyes of his, he smiles weakly at me.  
          "I'm not going to cooperate with a detective who's a possible thief—like the rest of us," points out Sakuragi. "If you really want to look into this problem, Mitchy, the first step you should take is to clear your own name, convincing us you're not guilty."  
          Ouch, he has a point.  
          "I vouch for Hisashi," Min-kun speaks up confidently. "I say he's clean—he's not the thief."  
          "But sempai…you're his boyfriend. We can't really take your word into account." Ayako takes a quick look at us.  
          "For goodness' sake! We were holding hands all the time—including when the blackout took place. Are you going to suggest Hisashi stole the necklace with his foot?"  
          It is, and always will be, a general knowledge that Kogure Kiminobu is a truthful lad. He would never tell lies—be it for his or my own benefit.  
          Secondly, he is a bad actor. There is no way his expression can show that much emotion should all is a mere pretence.  
          Akagi folds his arms. "Fine! Mitsui, since you think you're so clever, go ahead and try. I've nothing to lose. But I warn you again, you might as well forget it."  
          I know is useless to debate with him. I push Akagi's threat out from my mind.  
          "Hisashi, if you really want to solve this case," Min-kun is saying, "you'd better hurry up. We promised we'll be home by ten-thirty, remember?"  
          Ten-thirty. And the clock behind Min-kun strikes nine. Only one hour and thirty minutes for me.  
          "How about it, Mitsui?" asks Miyagi. "Can you really?"  
          Can I?  
          "Of course he can," Min-kun defends me.  
          Why is it so hard for them to have a little faith in me? Am I that stupid?  
          Do me a favour and don't answer that.  
          "OK, everyone, empty your pockets—or bags, at that," I instruct. "I'll empty mine as well—no exception."  
          They obey, although they complain and grunt.  
          "Nothing eccentric," remarks Miyagi, gawking at the wallets, keys, and gift boxes. "No trace of the necklace either. "Hey, Rukawa, Hanamichi, you haven't opened your presents."  
          "The necklace can't be in any of them. They're still wrapped," I reason.  
          "The necklace isn't on us," observes Sakuragi. "Maybe someone sneaked in and ran off with it?"  
          "Do'aho, that's impossible," Rukawa says softly.  
          "It's TEN-SAI!"  
           "Sakuragi, a burglar can't appear and vanish along with Haruko's necklace in twenty seconds," Min-kun tells him.  
          I whisper to Sakuragi, "Are you planning to impress Haruko by choosing to study this mystery too?"  
          His answer comes hesitantly. "No! A genius like me needs not to do such a thing!"  
          "Yare yare…"  
          "Are you done?" demands Akagi impatiently.  
          "Until I discover the missing necklace, the case is still on." I turn to Min-kun. "I think it's time to cross-question them—one by one. I'll be asking them in the kitchen. Meanwhile you keep a close watch on them. Make sure no one eavesdrops, OK?"  
          "I've never seen you this enthusiastic before, Hisashi. You're really resolute about this."  
          "Is it wrong?"  
          Min-kun watches me. "Not at all. I'll help you in any way I can."  
          "That's great! You're the best side-kick!"  
  
          The lights are not really bright, but enough for me to see my companion across the table.  
          haruko is dabbing her red eyes with her handkerchief.  
          "Are you ready to answer a few questions?" I ask solemnly.  
          Haruko nods, apathetic.  
          For the reason that nobody can provide an alibi, I will have to ask some other questions.  
          "Did you feel anything out of ordinary during the blackout? Anything suspicious? Did you feel as if somebody was moving in front of you?"  
          She shakes her head.  
          I sigh. "Tell me what you did before, during and after the blackout?"  
          "Why, Mitsui-sempai, you were there yourself. I opened my gift—that's when we all saw the necklace. After that I replaced it inside the box. Soon before the blackout I put it on the table."  
          I nod thoughtfully, "Any idea who might've done it?"  
          Haruko bites her lower lip as she thinks. Finally she shakes her head,  
          "How much does it cost, do you know?"  
          She names its price. She is right when she says it is expensive.  
          "That's a lot of digits," I state. I thank her before she departs.  
  
          He glares at me, making me uncomfortable.  
          "Why would I steal my own sister's necklace?" Akagi disputes. "I don't wear jewellery!"  
          This is going to be tricky. "Tell me how did you persuade your parents to buy the necklace for Haruko."  
          Akagi gives me another of his (in)famous looks, as if telling me I'm just making myself look foolish. But he plays along anyway, just to humour me I reckon. "I told them Haruko's been a good girl, so she deserves to have it for her Christmas present."  
          "Who paid for it?"   
          "They did. Not a single yen left my pocket."  
          "Did you notice anything during the blackout?"  
          "No. I only heard them complaining."  
          I put my fingertips together. "You're not experiencing any financial problem?"  
          "No, never had."  
          "That's all. Thank you Akagi."  
          "No. Thank _you _for squandering my time."  
  
          "OK, so, Miyagi—"  
          "Aya-chan's innocent!" he interrupts. "And so am I!"  
          "Yes, yes, Miyagi, sit down. Thank you. What were you doing when the lights went out?"  
          "Nothing. I fainted, don't you remember? I only woke up a second before the lights came back—or was it after?"  
          "Oh, yeah."  
          "So I don't know anything. But one thing's for sure—Aya-chan didn't do it."  
          "I'll ask Ayako for myself to find out. Any financial problem, Miyagi?"  
          He pauses. He shakes his head.  
          I dismiss him. Miyagi lied, that I am certain.  
          Two days ago, he himself told all of us he needed some money.  
  
          Rukawa looks at me unemotionally. There is not even the slightest fear on his face. Either he's really blameless, or he's so damned good in hiding his culpability. Somehow I'm inclined to believe the latter option…  
          "What were you doing during the blackout?"  
          "Nothing. I was asleep."  
          "Right…" I don't believe him. "It's impracticable to say you were asleep the whole time, Rukawa. Considering you were sitting exactly next to the victim."  
          Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention our positions. Well, from Haruko's right, it was Rukawa, Sakuragi, me, Min-kun, Miyagi, Ayako and finally Akagi. We were sitting in a circle. So whether Rukawa realizes it or not, he has the most opportunity to commit the larceny.  
          "I didn't do it."  
          He read my mind. Damn.  
          "Sure, Rukawa. That's what everybody says."  
          This boy could perform any crime and get away with it easily. Trying to make him confess is roughly speaking as feasible as making rocks bleed.  
  
          "Ask away."  
          "Thank you Ayako. You recall, when the blackout occurred, what were you doing?"  
          "I was sipping my juice. I didn't move—as a matter of fact I don't think anyone did."  
          "How much is your bracelet?"  
          She looks at the jewellery on her wrist as she answers.  
          "That's a small fortune," I remark offhandedly. "It's a funny thing—only Haruko's necklace is missing. Any idea why?"  
          Ayako solely smiles at me coolly. "Are you suggesting _I _stole the necklace?"  
          "Everyone's a suspect. It just struck me as peculiar that your bracelet managed to escape from the fate of Haruko's necklace."  
          A nod. "I see. It's normal to suspect me, I guess—in view of the fact that I'm the only girl—aside from Haruko—present when the pilfering took place. You must think I want to have the necklace for myself, don't you?"  
          I do not answer. Ayako probably guesses what my answer would be.  
          "More to the point, I was just saying to Kogure-sempai—I might be the most plausible thief."  
          "Oh, why is that?"  
          "I shan't deny it, Mitsui-sempai. My dad's company is in danger of facing bankruptcy. You can say I'm in need of money right now."  
          Our eyes meet, her placid ones and my puzzled ones.  
  
          And last but not least, the self-proclaimed genius, Sakuragi Hanamichi. He raises his eyebrows, telling me to start.  
          "During the blackout—what were you up to?"  
          "The blameless genius didn't do anything. I thought it was better for me if I remain motionless, because I thought the electricity might come back in a jiffy. Besides, it was too short a time to do much."  
          "Uh-huh. Did you sense anything suspicious?"  
          Sakuragi waves a careless hand. "The only mistrustful matter that I observed so far is you wanting to be a detective, that's all."  
          "I resent that."  
          "It's up to you. Anything else?"  
          "Yeah. Who do you suspect?"  
          "Gori. He has a good number of chances—to just swipe that necklace without anyone noticing. Above and beyond, he was seated unerringly beside Haruko-san."  
          "He doesn't have a motive. What about Rukawa? He was sitting close to Haruko—closer than you were to her, that is. Why didn't you suspect him?"  
          The redhead shrugs. "It's just a hunch on my part—not more than that. The fox is too stupid to plan this thievery."  
  
          "So, how did the cross-examining go?" asks Min-kun as he joined me.  
          "It was a failure, if I may say so myself. A pity I don't have the air that'll make a criminal confess on the spot."  
          Min-kun laughs. "It's not the detective's air, Hisashi, that makes him a successful hound—it's his skills."  
          "Quite so. What happened in the living room whilst I was in the kitchen?"  
          "I made Sakuragi and Rukawa open the gifts they have with them. Sakuragi's box contained a wristwatch, Rukawa's a few CDs. Sakuragi told me that the watch is meant for Haruko, and Rukawa said he went to a relative's house before he came here, and that the CDs were given to him by his cousin. However…"  
          My ears become attentive. "However…?"  
          Min-kun shows me the wristwatch. "Branded, you see. But the design—it's masculine. It doesn't make sense to give this to Haruko."  
          I scrutinize it. "Then again…the redhead might be speaking the truth. Common sense isn't exactly his strong point. Perhaps that's why this watch is still with him."  
          "Probably. But there's too many 'mights' in this case."  
          ""I see what you mean. It's like you know something's wrong, yet you can't put your finger on it."  
          Min-kun urges me to rejoin the party in the living room.  
          "I think we should search the area again," Akagi is saying. "The necklace can't possibly disappear into this air."  
          They do just that. Miyagi pushes the sofas aside, Sakuragi empties the flower pots, and Ayako checks the cabinets. Akagi removes the sofa cushions, until he gives a deep yell.  
          "Haruko! I found your necklace! It's right here!"  
          WHAT?  
          "Oh! It _is _my necklace!" She snatches the necklace away from its hiding place, pressing it against his cheek lovingly.  
          "There, we've found it!" exclaims Miyagi triumphantly.  
          "I told you there's no need for a detective," Akagi glances at me coldly. I returned his intimidating look.  
          "The person who sat here must be the thief," muses Ayako. "If my memory does not fail me, the person who sat here was…"  
          Eyes turn to look at the person as we recall who it was.  
          Gasps.

**{End of Part Two}**

Author's Notes: I'm starting to think that this whole mystery is rather absurd…oh well, me and my self-esteem problem…


	3. The Shocking Truth

**Title:** The Christmas Mystery  
**Chapter:** 3/3  
**Genre:** Shounen ai aka slash, Mystery, General; told from Mitsui Hisashi's POV  
**Warning:** Mild OOC, a number of grammatical errors, (possibly) a lousy plot, sappiness, character bashing  
**DISCLAIMER:** Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Takehiko Inoue, not Hikaru R. Kudou.  
Author's Notes: The final chapter, where the mystery will unfold. So sorry if I didn't leave enough clues to work on. God, I just hope the ending is not disappointing…

**{Part Three}**

Loud gasps, jaws wide open as we gawk at the figure of Rukawa Kaede. He looks at us coldly.  
          "I didn't," says he. He seems to be beseeching in confusion himself. "I swear to God."  
          "That's what all the thieves say when they're found out," says Akagi menacingly. "You're caught, Rukawa, with the necklace in your possession. I never expected—"  
          "Captain, really—"  
          "How do you explain this?" Akagi holds the necklace right in front of Rukawa's face. "You said you didn't move out of your seat. True…you only have to hide it beneath the cushion. You were hoping to retrieve it when we are not watching!"  
          Rukawa lets himself fall to the floor as Akagi glowers over him.  
          "Out! Out of my house!" Akagi yells. "I'm going to report this to Coach Anzai!"  
          "I…"  
          Min-kun examines the necklace closely. He pulls my sleeve, signalling to me that the necklace is genuine.  
          Rukawa Kaede? The thief?  
          From everyone's expression, all of us are perplexed. The person we least suspected (kind of)…Even Haruko stares at her dream-guy wordlessly.  
          "He's not the thief! I AM!"  
          I tear my eyes away from the ace. "Sakuragi? What are you saying?"  
          His fists are clenched, his brows are knitted together. Sakuragi finally looks up. "Yeah! It's me! I'm the thief!"  
          "Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Ayako and Miyagi blurt out. Haruko says "Sakuragi-kun?". Akagi is frowning crossly and says, "YOU!!"  
          Min-kun and I cannot find the suitable word to say. _Sakuragi Hanamichi? He's the thief? He stole it?  
          _"It—it can't be him!" I stammer. "The necklace is found under Rukawa's seat—"  
          "Simply because _I _put it there!" cries Sakuragi. "Yeah, that's it. You all know I hate him. That's why I want to make him look like the criminal!"  
          More gasps. Rukawa is frozen like a statue on the floor, his eyes staring at Sakuragi in astonishment.  
          Things are getting out of hand. Akagi is punching Sakuragi mercilessly, blood trickling on the redhead's lips. That does not stop Akagi from attacking the freshman to murder him.  
          Before I can stop them, Rukawa pulls me aside. The look on his face shows urgency.  
          "Rukawa?"  
          "The captain got the wrong man. He's not the thief."  
          "How can you—you have proof?" I have never seen so much emotion on his icy façade before. Now if only I have a camera with me..  
          Oi, oi! Focus, Mitsui Hisashi, focus!  
          "The blackout—it's true that neither of us budged from our seats. We remain seated all the time—as Hana was kissing me."  
          WHAT?? HANA??? "What? You and him—" Fortunately for me I don't have a weak heart. I am too young to die.  
          "We don't want to make a fuss about it. Hana's afraid it might ruin my future in basketball."  
          "This is outrageous! That idiot is shielding you—your lover's going to die any minute now if Akagi keeps on punching him like that!"  
          Akagi is cursing Sakuragi. "I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson he'll never forget!"  
          Haruko, unable to do anything else, runs to the kitchen, crying.  
          Sakuragi, with the back of his hand, wipes his cracked, bloody lips. His left hand holds his chest, grimacing in pain. A few ribs might have cracked. And his back…  
          But I can see he is signalling Rukawa not to interfere. Rukawa, on the other hand, is in two minds.  
          "Akagi!" Min-kun calls. "Let Sakuragi explain. There's one thing that's bothering me. If Sakuragi wants to discriminate Rukawa, why on earth did he own up?"  
          Akagi, as I expect, cannot provide a satisfactory answer to Min-kun's question.  
          I do not pay so much attention to the scene before me. I am too busy thinking…  
          _What if Rukawa is telling the truth? What if both he and Sakuragi did not move from the settee?  
          That would mean…  
          _"Quick, Rukawa, tell me! Did you hear anything when the blackout occurred? Perhaps, a sound something like 'Whoosh'? You should know…You were on Haruko's right!"  
          Rukawa stares at me, somewhat quizzically. "How did you know? I did hear that sound—I didn't think it has anything to do with this—"  
          So my idea is proven correct. I dash across the living room, out of house. I search in the garden, and I find what I am looking for on the grass.  
          I smile. Yes, this is it. The evidence. I pick it up with my handkerchief. I run into the house.  
          "I don't care! Sakuragi confessed to it, that makes him the thief!" Akagi is arguing with Min-kun.  
          "Akagi, please! What happened to your logic?" argues Min-kun. "You can't just accuse him like that!"  
          "Yes, I can! Watch me!"  
          "Akagi, tell all of us first how did Sakuragi stuff the necklace underneath Rukawa's seat?"  
          "That's easy. Don't you remember? Before the present-exchanging session, Sakuragi was on Rukawa's left. But afterwards—they switched places."  
          "Akagi," Min-kun sighs. "You said it yourself. Before the present-exchanging session—they only swap places when we were sitting down! Meaning way earlier, before Haruko opened her present."  
          Akagi halts for awhile. He resumes," That means both Rukawa and Sakuragi are in this together!"  
          Oh, boy.  
          "What? Why would they steal Haruko's necklace? Why didn't they steal Ayako's bracelet?"  
          "It's easier to steal Haruko's, since she placed it on the table—Ayako is wearing hers."  
          "What I'd like to know is—why didn't Haruko wear her necklace right after she saw it? And how could Rukawa and Sakuragi plan the heist when they weren't certain of the opportunity?"  
          Min-kun can still be patient as the debate goes on. I salute him. If I were in his shoes, I might just blow up on the spot.  
          "But you can't change it, Kogure," says Akagi. "We found the necklace under Rukawa, and Sakuragi admitted to have committed the crime. That's proof enough."  
          Rukawa glances at me. I give him an assuring smile. He relaxes—a bit.  
          "The case is over. Now, leave! Except you, Sakuragi! I'm not done yet with you!" He boxes Sakuragi again, when the redhead is barely standing.  
          Sakuragi falls, his head knocking the marble table behind him. He groaned in pain.  
          In a matter of seconds Rukawa is standing between an injured Sakuragi and a furious Akagi. Akagi is about to deliver one more blow that will definitely seal Sakuragi's fate forever, but it hits Rukawa instead. This force pushes Rukawa down, next to Sakuragi.  
          "Rukawa!?" ejaculates Ayako.  
          Sakuragi is evidently horrified. "Idiot! What are you doing?"  
          "I don't want you to get hurt," answers the raven-haired boy.  
          "Akagi! Yamette kudasai!" says Min-kun.  
          "I won't let him lay a finger on you," Rukawa assures his lover.  
          "Get out of my way, Rukawa!" Akagi barks.  
          Rukawa stands up, glaring straight at Akagi. "No."  
          "Are you two…?" Miyagi cannot finish his question. I can't blame him—it's no easy task talking with your mouth wide open.  
          "Very well! I'll send you both to hell!" Akagi bellows.  
          "Min-kun, let's go," I say slowly.  
          "Hisashi? We can't leave yet. Sakuragi—"  
          "I have failed. Let's just go back."  
          "Your first sensible act tonight, Mitsui," scoffs Akagi. "Mysteries are not your cup of tea. You're no Sherlock Holmes."  
          I pull Min-kun and together we exit the house. I unbolt the front gate and after making sure no one is watching, I hide myself in the shadows, instructing Min-kun to do the same.  
          "Hisashi?"  
          I put a finger on my lips. "We're going to catch the real criminal ourselves."  
          "I knew Sakuragi didn't do it," whispers Min-kun. "But why are we outside?"  
          "Wait and see—ah! I see someone! Quick, Min-kun, where's your torchlight?"  
          Even without light I can make out a figure of someone moving in the garden. Aiming the torchlight at the person crouching on the ground, I flick the switch on.  
          "Voila! The real thief!" I cry, with a smirk.  
          "My goodness!" ejaculates Min-kun when he sees my catch of the day—err, night.  
          My catch was too shocked to even move a finger.  
          "Go and get the rest," I tell Min-kun. "I don't have a black tuxedo to wear to Rukawa and Sakuragi's funerals, so you'd better hurry up."  
          Efficient must be Min-kun's middle name. In less than one minute, they are out of the house.  
          "Ladies and gentlemen," I say. "May I have the honour of introducing you to the actual thief, the person who arranged our seating positions, the mastermind behind this whodunit drama—behold, Akagi Haruko!"  
          Haruko does not budge. She says calmly, "Mitsui-sempai? I dropped something in the garden this evening. That's why I'm here—to search for it. It's preposterous that you accuse me of the theft because of this."  
          "Indeed? What did you lose?"  
          "My notebook."  
          I shake my head, smirking wider. "You won't find what you're looking for." I hold my left hand up, in it my napkin. "You were looking for this!" I reposition my fingers, and something white fall from the folds of the handkerchief, dangling until it comes to a halt. "I took the liberty of putting it away. It'll get dirty should it stay on the soil, will it not?"  
          Needless to say, they gasp for the—I lost count.  
          "I'll be damned!" cries Miyagi. "It's the necklace!"  
          "Then, the one I have with me…?" Akagi stares at the necklace on his palm.  
          "I'll start with the method. During the blackout, you perceive, we didn't—and couldn't—see anything. We were made to believe that the thief grabbed the necklace in the dark and hid it under Rukawa's seat. Am I right so far?"  
          Miyagi and Ayako nod, confirming what I have said.  
          I chortle again. "It's amazing how simple the truth really is. Ok, Ok, I won't keep you waiting. Listen, this is what happened in reality!  
          "The lights went out, undoubtedly planned by the real perpetrator of this theft. What actually took place was—before the blackout, the thief had placed the necklace under Rukawa—I mean, Sakuragi's seat; I said Sakuragi, since they only switched places before the present-exchange. Yeah, so when the lights went off, the 'thief' grabbed the necklace in the box and tossed it outside the window! That was why Rukawa heard the whooshing sound—I heard too, but only faintly—I didn't, like Rukawa, think the sound is involved in this mystery. I dismissed it as being a mere imagination on my part.  
          "This necklace is proof enough. Of course, we'll have to bring the authorities in so that they can conduct further investigations. One of the easiest proofs to find—fingerprints. The necklace you're having right now, Akagi, can't have Sakuragi or Rukawa's prints—or the rest of us here—since none of us, except you and Haruko, touched it!"  
          "But which is the real necklace?" asks Ayako.  
          "The one Akagi is holding," explains Min-kun. "Haruko wouldn't throw the real one outside. The necklace with Hisashi is a duplicate, a paste."  
          "Everything is explained now, don't you think?" I continue. "Why Ayako's bracelet didn't get stolen, although at the first glance one can tell hers is more expensive than Haruko's; Why Haruko refused to shut the windows; Why Haruko didn't wear the necklace straight away—she won't have enough strength to tug it forcefully.  
          "By the way, if you want more evidence, we can try asking that shop down town which sells fake jewelry whether this—" I point to the necklace in my grip, "—came from there, and to confirm the buyer—in this case, Haruko. The receipt will do too. If we search Haruko's room, we might find the same wrapping paper as the one on the box of this necklace."  
          "So Haruko knows from the start that she'll be getting the necklace?" Miyagi guesses.  
          "Precisely, Miyagi! She quietly replaced the genuine necklace with this fake one, re-wrapped it, and put it back where Akagi 'hid' it."  
          Haruko sobs, but nobody pays any heed to the girl.  
          "But what's the motive? Why would she go through all this trouble?" asks Min-kun. "I can't figure that one out."  
          "This is merely a guess, but I think it's because of Rukawa," I go on as everyone turns to him. "Well, frankly, that's all I know. Haruko, what say you tell your story now? You've been awfully quiet since the minute I exposed you. I was right, wasn't I? It's because of Rukawa, isn't it?"  
          Haruko straightens. "And Sakuragi too."  
          Oh, so it is no longer 'Sakuragi-kun'?  
          Sakuragi, who seems too weak to stand up, is leaning on Rukawa for support. He does not say anything, neither does Rukawa.  
          "I'll tell you why I did it!" Haruko says, her voice full of hatred. "Sakuragi knows I have my eyes on Rukawa-kun, so why must he interfere?"  
          So that is the reason. Jealousy. Revenge. Not money.  
          "I asked Sakuragi to deliver a letter I wrote to Rukawa-kun. But I never knew what happened to it after that."  
          "Care to explain, Rukawa? What did you do to the letter?" ask I.  
          "Threw it away without reading it," responses Rukawa. "What else?"  
          "When I questioned Sakuragi, he only told me it's useless for me to pursue Rukawa-kun anymore. It turned out that Sakuragi wants him all to himself. I saw them making out in the gym one night."  
          Miyagi whistles. "Wow."  
          "So it was you…" says Sakuragi.  
          Haruko ignores him. "Sakuragi has been fooling me all along! I thought he wanted me! I didn't know it was a mere blind!"  
          I cannot help sweat-dropping at that.  
          "Chigau," says Rukawa. "Hana—Sakuragi wants to keep our relationship a secret."  
          "I…I did have a crush on you, Haruko-san," murmurs Sakuragi. "And not more than a crush. I—I'm sorry."  
          "You must've felt satisfied seeing your brother beat the crap out of Sakuragi," says Ayako, gawking at Haruko, a tinge of disgust in her tone.  
          "I fell in love with Hana ever since I first saw him," murmurs Rukawa to me. "I—I told Hana to tell her not to go after me anymore. He only did what I asked him to." He squeezes Sakuragi's hand.  
          "So, what are you going to do now?" Min-kun asks Akagi. No answer.  
          Haruko let herself fall on the ground, crying her heart out.

          I leave the house with Min-kun right after that. That is why I never know what Haruko did after that.  
          "Hisashi, I told you that you're not stupid!" Min-kun smiles at me. "Congratulations on your success."  
          I nod gravely. "It's a sad thing, though. To perform this act on Christmas night."  
          Min-kun nods with me in agreement. "So, Hisashi, now you know what you'll be doing if you're not playing basketball as a profession, huh?" He smiles meaningfully.  
          I ponder about it. Private Detective Mitsui Hisashi and his assistant Detective Kogure Kiminobu. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?  
          "Maybe," I grin enigmatically.

**{End of Chapter Three – Conclusion of Story}**

Author's Notes: Erm, so the story sounds a tad pathetic. I told you it's my first time in mystery-writing. Oh well, there's always room for improvement…No flames, thank you! And now I shall make my grand exit before any Haruko fan decides to teach me a lesson or two…Ta-ta!


End file.
